gofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Razorflame
Hi Razorflame -- we are excited to have Go Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thank you for the welcome! I will strive to try to make this project worth it's while! Razorflame 14:21, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey!! Congrats for starting a new wiki. Barely noticed it by a link at your simplewiki userpage. Anyways good luck on your new wiki:) Snake311 04:55, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Snake! I hope to see you here often! :) Razorflame 18:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings! Heya, below is my official welcome message (I know you already know about the IRC channel etc, but the message contains the weekly meeting times so it's still useful d-: ): I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 21:55, 4 February 2008 (UTC) =R= Cool Glad to have you still checking back once in a while! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 19:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep. Sorry for not getting back to this page earlier, but I have been working on the Simple English Wikipedia, Simple English Wiktionary, and Simple English Wikiquote, so I have barely enough time to edit a 4th Wikipedia. Cheers, Razorflame 21:00, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback power Thanks for the confidence. I don't visit here very often either, but when I do I'll be fairly sure to check the recent changes and rollback where necessary. Robin Patterson 06:15, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Not a problem. I am sure that you will be able to use it correctly. Cheers, Razorflame 15:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC)